dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Cù Sìth
Cù Sìth (Sylvae Curator) are a species of fire, plant, holy, possibly shadow demon found in the forests of the United Kindgom and Scotland. Though they are of different element, they all intermingles in packs. Cianan Willard is a Cù Sìth who was drafted into the DAMMED program. Etymology Cù Sìth literally translates to "fairy dog" in Scottish Gaelic. The scientific name, sylvae curator is Latin and literally translates to "of the Forest/Woods" and "guardian" respectively. Inferno, the fire subspecies, is the italian word for hell. Eden, the plant subspecies, is derived from the Garden of Eden in Christian mythologies. Annwn, the holy varient, is the word for the "otherworld" in Welsh. Finally, Scucca, the possible shadow varient, is the Old English word for "demon" Description Though many of them differ from pack to pack, there are certain traits that are common among all demons of the genus. They have two-toned coats, large plumes of fur around the neck, multiple tails and large canine teeth. Inferno Inferno have two tails, long ears than other Cù Sìth, three eyes and two sharp horns. Eden Eden have three eyes, two round, dear antler-like horns and a single long serpentine tail. Annwn Annwn have two to four eyes, long ears, two tails and a single horn that is sharp for males but none for females of the species. Scucca (unconfirmed reports) Succa are reported as having two sharp horns, longer claws than the others and a long serpentine tail. Behaviour These species have evolved in a way to interbreed easily and a hound's element determines its role in the pack. Packs are known to, upon occasion, take humans that have ventured too far into their territory. The humans never return, making the species notorious as harbingers of death in human mythologies. Inferno The fire Cù Sìth, known as Watchers, act as police and damage control to the pack's territory. Cianan Willard was a Watcher before leaving for DAMMED. In terms of hierarchy, they are often lowest on the food chain. Eden The plant Cù Sìth, known as Tenders, act as architects and gardeners and maintain the general upkeep of the forest around them. They are most common out of all Cù Sìth. Annwn The holy Cù Sìth are general leaders of the pack, as well as the medics to which the rest of the pack turns. A pack's chief is always a holy elemental. They are fairly rare; 9 times out of 10, the child produced between a holy Cù Sìth and another will be of another element. They are at the top of Cù Sìth pack hierarchy, are considered most valuable and are generally forced away from danger. Cianan's grandfather, his pack's chief, was a holy Cù Sìth. Abilities Inferno They fend off intruders and watch for fires; when a fire is present, they can control the flames' size and temperature and extinguish it. Eden They manipulate plants to make small homes for the pack and tend to the dead trees and wood of the forest. Some are adept at working with the Watchers to produce poisons and hallucinogens which confuse humans, as well as manipulating the forest to get them out. Annwn They are the pack's medics. They use their abilities to heal their injured fellows. Trivia Category:Archive: Information